Millions of people worldwide utilize various electronic devices, for example, smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, gaming devices, or the like. Some electronic devices are equipped with a touch-screen, which operates as a combined output unit and input unit: it displays text and graphics as output, and it senses touch gestures of the human user as input.
Electronic devices are utilized on a daily basis for various purposes; for example, to read or consume online content, to send and receive electronic mail (email) messages, to engage in a video conference, to engage in Instant Messaging (IM), to play games, to browse the World Wide Web, to engage with a dedicated “app” or mobile application of a particular service provider, and/or for other purposes.